The present invention relates to the field of tools and methods for removing resilient o-rings from annular recesses.
Resilient rings are widely utilized for sealing purposes. The o-rings are seated in annular indentations to perform such sealing in, for example, cylindrical cavities which contain pistons and the like. The removal of such o-rings from the annular cavities is typically performed by utilizing a variety of tools which are not designed for this purpose. One type of such tool is a metal scribe, which often digs into the o-ring during the removal process, to damage it. Use of these tools also tends to damage the corners of the annular indentations or cavitites when the tool is rocked to pry the o-ring out of the indentation.
Furthermore, annular backup rings are also fitted within the annular recess above and below the o-rings in order to prevent them from being twisted within the annular recess when the o-rings contact a sliding component, e.g. a piston. These backup rings are relatively stiff, in contrast with the more resilient o-rings, and also must be removed from the annular cavity from time to time.